


your method touches my soul

by glitterjungwoo



Series: sweetener [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Domming, Non-Sexual Submission, more specifically - Freeform, soft dom Jungwoo, soft mommy jungwoo, sub johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Johnny was having one of this days.One of those days where he woke up already knowing that things weren’t going to work out the way he planned.orJohnny feels extremely overwhelmed and Jungwoo helps him relax.





	your method touches my soul

**Author's Note:**

> here I am with more soft content because I am an absolute sucker for it. 
> 
> Note: Jungwoo is non sexually domming Johnny in this. Johnny does call Jungwoo mommy so if this isn't your cup of tea then feel free to click off. 
> 
> if you wanna be friends you can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE
> 
> also! stream the regular irregular album and stream the MV so that we can support our boys!

Johnny was having one of this days.

 

One of those days where he woke up already knowing that things weren’t going to work out the way he planned.

 

He worked at a restaurant as a waiter, nothing too crazy. Most days he really enjoyed his job, the people were nice and tipped well. Johnny liked being around people and making people smile, and he always did his best to make sure the customers were satisfied. 

 

But then there were other days, where among all the nice people that came in, there was always someone that was going to be a bit difficult. Johnny was good at handling these situations, but today was just a day where he couldn’t put on a confident front. He let this person get to him and overhearing their criticisms about him made Johnny feel 10 times worse. His coworkers were really nice and told him not to worry about it, even giving him some extra dessert to try and cheer him up--but it didn’t work.

 

A few of his regulars came in and noticed that he was less cheerful than usual and left him a heavier tip than usual. Johnny apologized for being a bit down and they were understanding of his situation, everyone has an off day every once in a while.

 

Although everyone told him that he was fine and everything was going to be okay, he still felt down. He wanted to see his sunshine, he wanted to see Jungwoo.

 

His day only got worse, someone dented his car in the parking lot while he was working and didn’t even leave a note so he didn’t know who the culprit could even be. The parking lot security cams were down so that was even worse. 

 

There was a ton of traffic on the way home, making his 15 minute ride home into a 50 minute ride home. Johnny was extremely tired and just wanted to be home and eat a proper meal. Maybe he and Jungwoo could cuddle on the couch to relax. He just didn’t want to work anymore or have to think anymore, he just wanted a break.

 

-

 

When Johnny walked through the front door of his and Jungwoo’s apartment, he heard his boyfriend call from the kitchen, “welcome home baby, I just finished dinner for us.”

 

Johnny was relieved that he didn’t have to wait too long to eat, he was starving at this point. Jungwoo always cooked way too much for the both of them, which was never a bad thing. Johnny always was well fed whenever it was Jungwoo’s turn to cook dinner. After taking off his shoes and his coat, Johnny walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend setting the table for the both of them. Jungwoo still hadn’t taken off his apron and his hair was a bit messy, but Johnny still found him beautiful. After setting the plates and the food down, Jungwoo walked up to Johnny and gave him a peck on the cheek, when he reciprocated by hugging Jungwoo tightly that’s when he picked up on that something was a bit off. Jungwoo wasn’t going to ask about it now, he wanted Johnny to be calm when he was eating so he just gave him a bright smile and sat down. Johnny followed and the both of them slipped into a comfortable silence while they ate.

 

-

 

When dinner was over and the plates were washed and dried, Jungwoo turned around to see Johnny sitting in the living room and staring off into space. Jungwoo knew that he was having an off day, and now he was going to do the most he could to help Johnny feel better.

 

Jungwoo kneeled down in front of his boyfriend sitting on the couch and put his hand on his knee.

 

“Johnny, baby, look at me love.”

 

Johnny didn’t move for a bit until Jungwoo tapped his knee a few times and brought him out of his thoughts. Jungwoo could see that Johnny was trying not to cry, and it broke his heart. Jungwoo stood up and let Johnny wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face in his stomach. Jungwoo started running his hands through his hair and he could see Johnny’s shoulders begin to shake a bit from crying. 

 

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, The room was silent except for Johnny’s occasional sniffles. When Jungwoo felt that his boyfriend’s crying had calmed down, he unwrapped Johnny’s arms from around his waist and brought him to his feet.

 

“What do you need from me to feel better baby?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“I want you...to just take control for a little bit. I don’t want to think anymore I’m tired and stressed and I don’t want to feel like this anymore,” Johnny’s eyebrows were furrowed showing his distress and he was nervously chewing on his lip.

 

Jungwoo understood what it was that Johnny needed, they had done this in the past and discussed it in depth. Sometimes Johnny got overwhelmed and needed someone to guide him and take care of him when he was feeling off. There were times where Johnny wanted Jungwoo to guide him during sex, and there were times where Johnny just wanted Jungwoo to help him do basic things. Jungwoo always made sure to ask him what it was that he needed exactly before Johnny slipped under so that they were on the same page. He didn’t want to do anything that would make Johnny feel worse or uncomfortable. 

 

“Do you want us to have sex tonight? Do you need that kind of stress relief?” Jungwoo asked him.

 

Johnny shook his head. “Use your words baby, I need to hear you tell me what you need okay?”

 

Jungwoo stroked Johnny’s face to ease him a bit. “No, I don’t want to have sex tonight.”

 

“Do you need me to be your mommy tonight? Or do you want me to stay as Jungwoo?”

 

“I need you as my mommy tonight.” Johnny replied.

 

“Okay baby, do you want to go ahead and take a bath right now? After the bath I’ll dress you for bed and cuddle with you okay? If you need anything else you ask me okay?” Jungwoo said to Johnny.

 

“Can we watch TV in our room after we take a bath?” Johnny asked.

 

“Of course baby, thank you for asking. Now go ahead and go into the bathroom. I’ll get us some candles and I’ll be there in a second okay?” 

 

“Okay mommy.” and with that, Johnny slowly made his way to the bathroom.

 

Jungwoo grabbed a few lavender scented candles to help Johnny relax, and he also grabbed a change of clothes for the both of them.

 

When he walked into the bathroom, he found Johnny waiting for him patiently, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. 

 

“Thank you for being so patient baby, you’re doing so well for your mommy. I’m going to get the water ready for us okay? You can go ahead and set the candles on the other side of the tub for me.” Jungwoo turned on the water and Johnny quietly set the candles where he felt was okay. No matter where he put them, Jungwoo would have approved of it.

 

As the now warm water started filling the tub, Jungwoo found the box of matches in the cabinet next to the sink and lit one so he could get the candles going. The smell of lavender soon filled the bathroom and the low lighting made Johnny feel a bit sleepy. 

 

When the tub was filled sufficiently, Jungwoo shut off the water and double checked the temperature before turning to Johnny, “do you want to undress yourself or do you want mommy to do it for you baby?”

 

He thought about his answer before saying, “can mommy do it for me? Please?”

 

Jungwoo smiled at Johnny and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, “of course baby, you are so precious and are being so good tonight. Mommy loves you so much.”

 

Johnny felt really warm and happy and gave Jungwoo a kiss of his own on his cheek. As Jungwoo felted Johnny step out of his clothes, they would occasionally steal kisses from each other and giggle a bit whenever they fumbled with the buttons on the clothing. When Johnny was stripped bare, Jungwoo kissed him on the forehead and guided him into the bathtub, carefully so that he wouldn’t slip. Jungwoo quickly undressed himself and stepped in behind Johnny so that he could hold him to his body. 

 

Johnny leaned back a bit so that he could rest his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder. Jungwoo started to massage Johnny’s shoulders and back in order to get rid of all the knots. After a few minutes of the massage, Johnny felt as if he was boneless. Jungwoo always knew what to do to get him to feel fuzzy and warm. Every now and then, Jungwoo would give him light kisses all over his face and Johnny would fall into a fit of giggles.

 

Jungwoo leaned over to grab a bottle of shampoo so that they could begin cleaning themselves, he didn’t want the bathwater to run cold while they were still in it. He gently lathered the soap and massaged it into Johnny’s scalp. He could hear him sigh and relax further into him and Jungwoo smiled. He loved his boyfriend so much and he always wanted to see him happy like this. If Jungwoo had the power too, he would keep him like this forever. For now, he had to settle with moments like these. 

 

He rinsed his hair and quickly washed his own, before grabbing a sponge and rubbing the body wash into Johnny’s skin. It didn’t take too long for the both of them to finish cleaning up and after spending a few more minutes in the tub, Jungwoo could feel Johnny start to shiver so he decided that it was time for them to get changed for bed. Jungwoo stepped out first and dried himself off so that he could get dressed before he turned to Johnny and helped him out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and told him to sit down on the edge of the tub so that he could towel dry his hair. 

 

After Jungwoo felt that his hair was dry enough, he pulled the stopper from the drain and let the water go down. He then grabbed Johnny’s sleep shirt and helped him pull it over his head and onto his body. Jungwoo then helped Johnny slip into his boxers and a pair of sweats and once he was done getting dressed Jungwoo pulled him into his arms for a hug. 

 

“Do you feel better now baby?”

 

Johnny nodded his head, “yes, thank you for taking care of me mommy.”

 

“Anything for my special boy. Do you still want to watch a movie before bed?” Jungwoo asked.

 

“No, the bath made me really sleepy and I think I just want to go to bed now.” Johnny replied.

 

“Alright baby, let’s go to bed then.”

 

Jungwoo led Johnny by the hand into the bedroom and pulled covers over so that Johnny could get into his side of the bed. He turned off the lights and just left a small lamp on the table next to their bed on so that he could still make his way around the room if he needed to. 

 

The minute that Jungwoo climbed into bed next to his boyfriend, he felt the sheets move and suddenly Johnny had latched himself to his side and laid his head on Jungwoo’s chest. He smiled and gave Johnny a kiss on the top of his head before he wrapped his arms around Johnny and started humming softly to him. The low noise of Jungwoo’s humming and the way he was holding him as if he was the most precious thing in the universe made Johnny feel so happy and so in love with Jungwoo.

 

As he felt himself slipping into sleep, Johnny whispered to Jungwoo, “I love you so much mommy.”

 

Jungwoo gave him more kisses at the top of his head, and his forehead, before responding, “mommy loves you too baby.”

  
  



End file.
